1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flicker detecting apparatus for a camera module and a flicker detecting method for the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in micro-circuitry and multimedia technology have led to camera modules being frequently deployed in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants. To facilitate portability, such camera modules not only tend to be compact, slim, and light, but also need to meet the requirements for good image quality. As a result, testing of camera modules before shipment is very important. However, such testing is typically carried out manually. For example, an image is captured using the camera module and transmitted to a computer for display. The image is then examined by an operator to determine whether the detected camera module has flicker or not. However, the manual test is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for a camera module and a method which can overcome the limitations described.